1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an auto switch system and method thereof for IP phones and default audio devices, and in particular to a switch system and method thereof that can be applied in information devices that switch voice output automatically according to IP phone usage.
2. Related Art
The development of the Internet has enabled people to communicate with one another not only by E-mail but also IP phone. For example, people can talk to each other through information apparatus (ex. PC or server) and Internet directly by IP Phone 7900 series products launched by Cisco. Thus, the cost for long distance communication is considerably reduced.
However, the main drawback of IP phones on the market is that the user's voice is outputted from the IP phone, not from the audio device, when the information apparatus is installed with an IP phone, regardless of whether the information apparatus is connected by an IEEE 1394 or USB interface. All audio data is outputted from the IP phone no matter whether the IP phone is used or not.
This may not cause any problems for business users because servers or public computers need not output audio data or play music files in any format. But for individual users, multimedia play is a major demand. When playing multimedia files, the voice will not be outputted from the default audio device (ex, speaker). If playing music and using the IP phone simultaneously, communication is interfered with because all audio data is outputted from the IP phone. The current solution is to change settings (from IP phone to default audio device) in the operation system manually. This operation is inconvenient and complicated for the primary users.